


Vocaloid Oneshot Collection

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Reader Insert, Smut, This Is Sad, Yaoi, Yuri, can't describe, everything, i have some regrets, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: It's a oneshot book with Vocaloids. What else did you expect?





	1. Piko x Reader

A request for @ len_kagamine0202 (Wattpad User)

Hope you like!!!

(A/N- This is set in a dystopian future by the way. Most of the Vocaloids featured are held prisoner.)

\------

\---Reader POV---

I'm roughly tossed onto the ground of a prison cell. And I thought I had almost reached freedom...

A purple haired guard picks me up and chains my wrists to the wall, so I won't escape.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I whisper.

The guard kicks me, then whispers. "Gakupo Kaumi. I'm on your side, but I act like I'm on the government's side to make it less obvious. Act like you're scared."

"Well I am, so..."

"SILENCE!" He yells, putting his sword to my throat. Gakupo's voice drops to a low whisper. "I'm sorry I have to do all this. I'll be back soon."

I look around, my wrists already aching. I see some people I don't know, including a girl with tealish-green twintails, someone with long pink hair, a girl and a boy with blonde hair. But then I see him.

Piko Utatane, a white haired boy who lived in my neighborhood years before this crap ever started.

"P-Piko?" I stutter under my breath.

He looks up, then his face lights up. "______!" Piko's eyes glow, one a bright green and the other a shade of blue. The face I knew as a little girl.

"SILENCE!" This time, a brown haired girl kicks him.

Piko withstands the brutal torture. "Meiko... Have you found a way?" He whispers.

"Not yet..." She replies. "Gakupo and I are working on it." She walks away, twirling a glass bottle in her hand.

Piko nods as I shoot him a questioning look.

He mouths that the two guards who tend this sector, Meiko and Gakupo, are on our side. They were held captive until they faked their loyalty, and then they were made guards. Apparently, they want to help us out.

I grow tired, and my vision fades.

\---next day---

"REMAIN CALM AND A GUARD WILL ESCORT YOU OUT!" A voice wakes me up. My (h/c) hair flows around my face as I look up. Meiko and Gakupo free every person they can.

Piko looks at me and mouths three simple words. They did it.

Meiko runs over to me and lets me out of my chains. She hands me a red bracelet. "Put this on and we'll save you!" She yells over the commotion.

As Meiko releases Piko, he drops to the ground, weak and frail.

"Piko!" I yell. I run to support him. "Just how long have you been here?"

"A-about... Ten months? I guess?"

"Okay then. Grab on!" I toss his arm around my shoulder and follow Meiko.

"Mei-chan, you released everyone?" Gakupo shouts.

"Almost!" She replies. Her red skirt bounces a little as she runs.

Soon, we're all grouped up in a corner. Suddenly, the lights go out, and our bracelets glow. A guard illuminated by red light holds up her bracelet. "Don't worry! Everyone wearing a glowing red bracelet will be saved! I am Mayu, for those who don't have me as a guard. Tonight, we're breaking free!" She raises her axe as everyone cheers with what voices they have left. My rebel mode kicks in.

Piko leans on me for more support.

"You hanging in there?" I ask.

"Yeah... Thanks, ____."

Meiko's faint sillouette is visible. "Everyone, follow me!" She runs with Mayu and Gakupo, and we follow slowly.

Piko looks up at me and smiles. "We're gonna be free, ____..."

"Yeah. We are," I reply.

We all pile into a bus marked MONARCH TRANSPORT ONLY, however, Gakupo quickly takes his sword and scratches that out, replacing it with FREEDOM ONLY by writing with the tip of his sword.

Mayu hops in and starts the bus, while I sit with Piko. Gakupo and Meiko quickly jump in and sit down.

"Welcome to freedom, everybody!" Mayu shouts, then starts the bus.

Piko lays his head on my shoulder, quickly falling asleep. I slowly grow drowsy too. Before I know it, I lean my head on Piko's and fall asleep.

\----Next day----

The bus comes to a sudden halt as I jerk myself awake.

A girl with super long blondish-pink hair stares at me. "You awake?"

"Yeah..." I nod.

"I'm IA Aria. You?"

"(F/n) (l/n)," I reply.

"Okay then, ____, what do you want the most?" Two loose mini braids come into view, falling from behind her ears.

"Freedom."

"We can get that."

I shake Piko awake lightly. "Come on, get up!"

"Hello, ___," he sleepily replies.

Mayu stands up. "Everyone, welcome to the safehouse! Step into that basement and welcome to freedom from the government! This is the only entrance, however, it goes on through the whole country. We have buses down there too, so in order to escape, we don't have to walk."

Everyone nods, with mixed shouts of "Yes", "Hai", "Si", and other sounds filling the room.

We all exit the bus, and slide down the small slide to the basement.

\-----A year later-----

It's been exactly one year since Piko Utatane and I escaped with Meiko, Gakupo, and Mayu. However, there's a slight complication...

I think I'm in love with him!

IA taps me lightly. "Hello, ____?" Her face practically spells boredom.

I sigh. "What do you want, IA?"

"Just making sure you were in reality. Daydreaming about him?" Her light and airy Japanese accent rings through the air.

I blush really hard. With IA being my best friend, there was no way to hide my feelings for him from her.

"IA! Leave me alone!"

"I take that as a yes." She smiles, satisfied, and walks away.

"Hey! Don't just abandon me!" I yell.

"You said leave you alone, so that's what I'm doing!" IA laughs.

Someone then walks up behind me and taps me. I squeal and turn around, then realize it's only Piko.

"Piko! Don't do that!"

Piko laughs a little. "Sorry, ____. I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"It's okay."

"Also, can I talk to you? In private?"

I get really nervous then. "Uh... Sure!"

Piko drags me into a closet. "____, I-I think I l-love you." He stutters.

"W-what?"

"You heard me..." Piko looks down.

I pick his chin up and kiss him. He kisses back, then breaks away.

"All this time... Even before the Monarchy takeover... I've loved you, ___." His blue and green eyes shine bright as he speaks.

I blush, then look up. "Yeah... I love you too."

We look at each other, and laugh, realizing our faces look as red as Meiko's skirts.

"Come on, Piko," I say, dragging him outside of the closet. "IA's going to want to know about this."

"Wait, don't tell her!" Piko pleads.

"Sorry, but you scared me. This is payback."

Piko and I laugh more, then walk to our fort holding hands.

\---

DANGIT NOW I WANT TO MAKE THIS A FULL FANFICTION!!!! *throws iPod down then picks it back up*

Anyways, hope you liked!

\- Amaicha


	2. Mikuo x Gumiya

Request from @ len_kagamine0202 (Wattpad User)

Hope you like!

\----Mikuo's POV----

Well, the boys academy is full. I meet up with my friends Luki, Gumiya, Kaito, Meito, and Gakupo, as well as Rinto, who decided to tag along.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Kaito yells.

"What?" Luki, Gumiya, and I snap.

"They have an ice cream bar! I'm in heaven!" Kaito looks up grinning.

Meito hits him on the head with an empty bottle marked MEITO'S WEAPON- DO NOT TOUCH. "The only ice cream you're getting from here on out is sake flavored ice cream, as punishment for switching Meiko's sake with ice cream."

I shudder at the thought of Meiko, Meito and Kaito's demanding older sister. She's a sake addict like Meito, only worse.

"Forget you." Kaito turns to me. "What's the latest ships from Miku?"

Miku, my twin sister who goes to the public school, has a habit of shipping us boys together.

"Better hope it doesn't invoke Gakupo and I." Luki doesn't look up from his book as he speaks.

Gakupo laughs. "Forget Miku, we can ship ourselves!"

Gumiya stands up and walks away. "Stop with the ships, okay?"

"Gumiya, wait up!" I chase after him.

\----Gumiya's POV----

I storm off, ignoring Hatsune. If he only knew the truth...

I was listening to my cousin Megapoid Gumi, who happens to be Hatsune Miku's best friend, when I heard her say that she and Miku ship me and Mikuo. I mean, yes, I've loved him... Even if it was wrong. But he doesn't see me that way, and I respect that.

"Gumiya, wait!" Mikuo grabbed my shoulder.

I turn around fiercely, knocking his hand off. "What do you want, Hatsune?"

"Look, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings. Please come back?"

"Hatsune, you don't get it do you? Megurine and Kaumi would kill me if they knew, and imagine what the Shion-Sakine's would do. "

"Knew about what?" Mikuo cluelessly asks.

I glare at him, then instinctively kiss him. "That's what." I walk away faster.

"Gumiya, please!" Mikuo keeps following me.

"Mikuo, stop!"

He freezes. He knows if I call someone by their first name, things got serious. "I love you too." He looks down and blushes.

I realize the truth now. Why else did he follow me? "Oh... Well, can we talk later? I have a class anyways." I walk off.

What have I gotten myself into?

\----Mikuo's POV----

***Two hours later***

"So that's why..." I trail off.

Gumiya finishes telling me the story about his cousin and Miku. "And I've loved you always... But now's the time I can show it."

I look down, knowing now I've realized my true feelings.

"And I can say the same." I hug him tightly.

Suddenly, I hear the voice of a particular Shion-Sakine. "May you two be blessed by the Ice Cream Council!"

Gumiya jumps back in shock. "Shion-Sakine, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you, duh," Luki looks up from his book and shuts it.

"Talk of the school now." Gakupo rests his arm on Luki's shoulder.

"CRAP!" Gumiya's face spells terror.

"Don't worry, yaoi is fine around here," Meito says. "In fact, I think it's appreciated!"

"Whatever." I grab Gumiya's hand and run to the next class, which we share. "I give you a promise. You protect me from fangirls, I protect you from fangirls. Deal?"

"Deal." Gumiya catches up to me, smiling.

\-------  
I tried. I think I messed up some personalities, but eh, it works. Hope you liked it!

-Amaicha


	3. Kaito x IA

WARNING!!! CHARACTER DEATH!!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO WITNESS THIS!!!

Request for @ 7yusutsuAz (Wattpad User)

Hope you like it!

(NOTE- IA's house has just burned down. I know, tragic, but I'm in that mood. I was playing FE: Awakening and something super sad happened and I cried. So yeah.)

\---------

\--Kaito's POV--

I wrap my blue scarf tighter around my neck. It's getting colder, pretty much winter here. It's already started snowing even. I'm walking home when I look at the side of the road and see her. IA, my old friend, sitting on the sidewalk crying into her thin sweater.

"IA?" I tap her.

\--IA's POV--

I look up at Kaito, crying. Just a few hours ago, my house burned down due to a heating system problem. I didn't have time to grab anything but my cross-body purse and my light jacket. So whatever was in my purse and the clothes on my back are what's left of everything.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asks.

"It's all gone..." I sob.

"What's gone?" Kaito sits next to me.

"My house... It was... It was..." I don't finish because I'm crying so hard. I bury my face in Kaito's coat.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Kaito hugs me. "It was what?"

I cry harder. "It was burned down!"

Kaito's eyes widen as he hugs me tighter. "Oh my god, IA, why didn't you call me?"

"My phone wasn't charged... The most I was able to do before it died was call the fire department..."

\--Kaito's POV--

I feel IA shiver against me. I take off my coat and wrap it around her.

"Kaito, what about you?" IA asks.

"I'll be fine. I eat ice cream all the time, remember?" I reply. "Come on. I would give you my scarf, but that's just crazy." I stand up and hold out my hand.

IA takes it with her free hand, getting up slowly. "Okay..."

I hold her hand all the way to my house, shivering a little without my coat.

\--small time skip--

\--IA's POV--

I walk in Kaito's two story house, which has lord knows how many rooms.

"Meiko, Kaiko, I'm back!" Kaito yells.

Meiko walks down the stairs in a towel. "KAITO, IF YOU DONT HURRY UP AND FIX THE DAMN SHOWER I'LL KILL YOU! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT BACK HERE!" Meiko realizes I'm here right then. "Why is IA here?"

"Get dressed and I'll explain the whole thing over dinner." Kaito says simply. Meiko runs back upstairs.

I sit down on the couch, wrapping myself in Kaito's coat as I bring my knees to my chest. "Why did this have to happen in the middle of winter?" I mutter to myself.

Kaiko sits next to me. "Hello, IA!"

"Hi," I say blankly.

"Are you okay?" Kaiko's blue eyes look me over. She finds the burn mark on my hand and jumps back. "IA, what happened?" She half yells.

Kaito realizes something is wrong and runs over. "What's going on?"

"IA has a burn!" Kaiko exclaims. She points to my hand at the same time.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little mark."

"IA, let me look." Kaito grabs my hand gently. I wince when his finger brushes over the burn. "IA, this is not just a little burn. Come on to the kitchen."

Meiko chooses that moment to walk down with her brother Meito.

"What's with the commotion?" Meito asks sleepily.

"Kaito, what's going on?" Meiko walks towards Kaito and slaps him.

"IA's house burned down." Kaito tries to keep a straight face but fails miserably. He frowns as he turns the cold water on.

"What?" Meiko stutters a little bit.

Kaiko and Meito's eyes widen a little. "Seriously?" The yell in reply.

I nod, near tears again. "I have nothing but the things in my purse and the clothes I'm wearing. Why else would I just show up uninvited?"

Meiko, Kaiko, and Meito hug me at the same time, crushing me and irritating another burn.

"Ow..." I moan.

The three let go of me.

"IA, take off the coat," Kaito orders.

I shrug it off, not really wanting to take it off. But I had to. Kaito looks at my shoulder, arms, and neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were burned?"

"I didn't want to worry you..." I say. His blue hair falls in his face as he looks at the burns.

\--Kaito's POV--

"Meito, get some bandages. Kaiko, find the burn relief stuff we have up in the cabinets. Meiko, find her some warmer clothes in her size and put them in the second guest room." I command.

"Hai!" They all shout, running to various places in the house.

"IA, what were you..."

"Kaito... I'm sorry... I was trying to keep you from getting hurt... I'm like a grenade."

My eyes widen. "No you're not." I hug her, trying to avoid the wounds.

"Kaito, before I die... I love you."

"You're not dying."

Just then, my siblings come back with supplies galore. So I quickly bandage IA up and send her to the guest bedroom for sleep.

"Kaito, the shower is still broken..." Meiko menacing voice comes from behind me.

"Oh crap."

\--Two months later--

"IA!" I yell.

"KAITO!" IA screams in the dead of night. Only lit by flames...

"MEIKO, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shout, trying to get everyone out.

"OVER HERE!" Meiko holds an injured Kaiko, with her own arm being burnt.

"WHERE'S IA?"

"SHE'S TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC!"

"CRAP!" I run to the stairs of the attic. "IA!"

IA only screams in agony.

"I'M COMING!" I reach her, only to find her leg crushed under a piece of burning wood.

\---IA's POV---

My leg burns, my skirt starting to catch fire.

"KAITO, GO ESCAPE!"

"WHY?" Kaito tries to lift the timber off of me, but with no luck.

"KAITO!" A Sakine, most likely Meito, runs up and helps. Still no luck.

"Meito, run!"

He obeys, running to join the others. Kaito sit next to me. "You know I always loved you, right?"

"And now you're going to be blown up," I reply. I kiss him.

He slowly kisses back. But by the time he pulls away, my skirt has caught completely on fire. My other leg begins to get burned as well.

Kaito starts dialing 911 as his scarf catches fire. He takes it off.

The skirt fabric is burning into my legs now. I look around for a fire extinguisher, but to no avail.

Sirens can be heard, but I'm in too much agony to care. "Kaito, I told you I was a grenade, dammit!" I hug him.

Kaito kisses my forehead. "I'm gonna pull you out..." He slowly shoves the burning timber off, and picks me up. "I don't care if I die, I'll love you all the same and you will still live."

I kiss him one last time before passing out.

\---one week later---

"They had to what?" I ask.

"Kaito nearly died trying to save you... But he wasn't able to save that leg..." Meiko tells me. "He told me to tell you he loves you more than you could ever imagine. And he's really sorry he couldn't save you in one piece."

My heart skips a beat as Meito and Kaiko run in.

"IA, Kaito... He's... He's..." Kaiko breaks down before she finishes.

Meiko shakes Kaiko's shoulders. "What happened?"

"He's dead!" Kaiko throws herself onto Meiko.

I begin to cry. "It's my fault..."

Meito starts to comfort me, but it doesn't work.

Suddenly, my heart monitor goes faster as my conciseness fades. "I... Love you... Kaito Shion..."

The heart monitor goes blank.

Kaito appears in front of me and whispers "Ashiteru, IA," in my ear before picking me up and walking into the light...

\--- Meiko's POV---

"They had a good life..." I whisper, tearing up. "They deserved better, and now they will be better off." Standing up, a single tear falls.

"Rest in peace, Kaito Shion and IA Aria."

\-----

GOMENNASAI I'M SORRY, I HAD TOO I NEEDED SAD STUFF FORGIVE ME.

And yes. I made a Fault in Our Stars reference in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse younger me. This is one of the more enjoyable oneshots in this book (to me), so I may in the future revise this oneshot and publish it either by itself or in a new collection. Hopefully I can improve on some of the parts that weren't so enjoyable, clear up some confusion that may occur in the oneshot, fix grammar, etc. If I dare myself, it might become an actual fanfiction (shocking, right?), but I doubt it'll go THAT far. Wish me luck.  
> -Amaicha


	4. Miku x IA Lemon

BEWARE!!! LEMON MATERIAL!!! If you do NOT like this, don't read!

Request for 7yusutsuAz (Wattpad User)

Hope you like!

(Note: Miku is a geek/nerd and IA is the meanest person in the whole school.)

\----

-IA's POV-

To hell with them, I think. They didn't like her anyways. Why mess with her if they show no interest in her?

I shield Miku from the other bullies, trying to keep them from hurting her.

"IA, why are you helping me?" Miku asks. "I'm the geek and you're the biggest bully in school!"

"Shut up and be glad I'm helping you!" I yell.

"Hey, you know she's nothing but manga reading nerd, right, IA?" Rin gets closer.

My eyes turn fiery. "Stay back!"

"Come on, darling," Len, my boyfriend, says. "You know just as well as I do that she's nothing!"

"Oh yeah?" I step closer to him. "Then we're over!" I punch him.

"Fine then!" Rin steps up to me and kicks me.

One fist fight and a day of detention later, I approach Miku.

"W-what do you want?" Miku's cautious voice rings through the crowded hallway.

"I want to be your friend. Okay?"

Miku's face lights up. "R-really?!"

"Yeah. I promise."

"It's settled then!" Miku hugs me. I awkwardly hug back.

"Can I come to your place?" Miku's face looks pained. "My whole family abuses me... Usually verbally, but a few times they hurt me..."

My face softens. I remember my family, never around. And when they were, they'd say the meanest things to me...

"Yes. My parents are never around, so you'll be fine."

Miku's face brightens again. "Thank you, IA!" She holds her books tighter to her body with a silver and teal smile, because of her braces.

"No problem." I smile and grip my messenger bag strap. "Meet me by the library at the end of school."

"Alright!"

Miku and I part ways, her heading to Gifted Math and me heading for Gifted Japanese. I may not look it, but I'm a partial honor student. I'm very gifted in English, Japanese, Reading in BOTH languages, and World History. I'm advanced in Science and special needs in Math. So yeah.

*Time skip to the end of school*

-Miku's POV-

The final bell rings.

Everyone, including me, yells "score," as it's a 8th period Gifted Japanese tradition. For me, I actually mean it for once.

I grab my books and run to my locker, twisting the dial so fast I almost broke it. I finally open the locker and grab my stuff, then slam it closed. I push my red glasses up and run to the library.

IA is already there, playing on a iPhone while leaning on a bookshelf.

"Hey, IA!" I wave.

IA looks up. "Oh, hey! Come on, I've got to hurry up and get home, the truck only has so much battery left, and the lights NEVER go out. Come with me."

I follow her, clutching my laptop. "Okay."

"Hey, will your parents care?" IA's face turns soft.

"No," I sadly reply. "They think since I don't look like a nerd, minus the glasses and braces, I shouldn't be one. They couldn't care less."

IA's gaze goes to the ground. "I see... Same here, really." She opens the old truck and adjusts the mirror. "Hop in."

I obey, taking in my surroundings. The old truck's interior is actually pretty cozy. There are a few gadgets that seem to hook up to the old stereo, and the furry seat covers are a light pink. The mirror has a ton of pictures and charms hanging off of it. It's not very shabby either, it really looks brand new, except for the gadgets littering the dashboard.

IA cranks up the truck and backs out of the student parking lot. "Come on, girl. One more trip," she says, obviously talking to the truck.

"Do you mind living like this?" I ask.

"Not really..." IA trails off. "But Somedays I wish it was different, you know? Like, why can't my parents actually love me? My brother, IO, feels the same way..."

I turn my head in confusion. "IO?"

"Oh, damn!" IA facepalms. "IO is my twin brother. He goes to the private academy, and he's home before us. Our parents like him a little more, but being the rich idiots they are, they don't care. He gets almost the same treatment as me."

"Oh..." I trail off myself, remembering Mikuo, my twin who died in a car accident. My parents only liked me because of him. Now that's he's gone... I'm abused.

IA stops the truck in front of a mansion, then turns it off. "Well, we're here."

"Whoa... This is amazing!" I jump out of the vehicle, almost at the same time as IA.

"Not really... But alright," IA replies, opening the front door. "IO, I'M HOME!!! IO? IO?!" IA runs in.

I follow, just incase something bad happened.

IA is holding a note. "I'll be back soon, gone to get the groceries, IO," She mutters under her breath. "Okay then."

My heart starts beating faster... But why?

-IA's POV-

Well damn. IO's out. Oh well...

I walk up to my room and throw the door open. "COME IN HERE!" I shout. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Miku's footsteps echo in the hall. "Coming!" She walks in, lugging her stuff with her. She drops it next to mine, with the exception of her laptop, which she sets on the vanity.

There's something about her... I don't know if it's her teal hair or her intelligence or what... That makes me want her. And not just as friends...

Crap, I can't be thinking that! Can I?!

"Hey, IA," Miku quietly speaks as she sits next to me on my bed. "You sure you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah," I reply. "If you want to know the truth..."

IA, don't say it! Damn it! My head spins with doubts.

"I like you as more than a friend," I finish. I pull her down to my level and kiss her.

-Miku's POV-

What the hell is going on?! I think.

Then I realize. That feeling... Was love.

I kiss back, letting myself relax in her care. She licks my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to where she can gain entry. We both moan into the kiss. Feeling desperate as her tongue explores my mouth, I tug on her shirt.

Seeming to know what I wanted, IA breaks the kiss long enough to take off our shirts. She kisses me again, this time harder. She pulls off my skirt, seeming desperate herself. I kick off my shoes as she does the same.

I decide to take that moment to put my tongue in her cavern, searching for any sort of hidden pleasure. IA takes off her own skirt, then flips me over to where she's on top. She breaks the kiss, and starts trailing down my neck to my chest.

I groan in pleasure. "I-IA... Are you sure we should be doing... Ngh... This?"

IA nods. She then pulls off my bra. I cover my chest, feeling unusually exposed.

"Hey, don't cover yourself," IA whispers. "You're beautiful." She moves my arms to the side. She then starts sucking on my breast, and massaging the other. I moan, making her go faster and harder. This just earns her more sounds from me.

IA gets bored after a while, then trails kisses down my stomach, stopping just where my panties are. She playfully takes them off, giggling a little when she sees me wet. "So excited already?"

I don't respond. Instead, I pull off her bra and underwear. I grope her boobs as best as I can, given my position. IA groans just a little, before putting a finger in my wet entrance. She starts pumping it in and out.

"Ahh..." I moan softly. IA senses this as a sign to put another finger in. She goes just a little faster, then adds yet another finger.

"Ah... I-IA... Ngh..." Soon, she starts licking me where her fingers are. My moaning gets even louder as the goes faster and harder.

Then she hits my sweet spot. I yell in response. "IA! Th-there! Please!" She pumps her fingers faster in that spot. She also decides to stick her own tongue into my dripping core. With the fingers and her tongue in at the same time, I climax.

"IA!!!" I scream. I gush juice as IA takes her fingers out. She licks the liquid off of me, then licks her fingers off.

"You taste... Sweet..." IA trails off, too out of breath to respond properly.

Panting for air myself, I kiss her again, but lightly. I pull her next to me and pull the covers over us. "Ashiteru... IA..." I quietly gasp out.

"Ashiteru... Miku..." She falls asleep embracing me.

I slowly grow drowsy as well, so I toss off my glasses and fall asleep next to her, glad we locked the door.

\-----

I had a serious nosebleed doing this. But hey, it's a YURI. ONE-SHOT. Lemon too. First Yuri lemon, so sorry if it sucks.

\- Amaicha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse younger me (I keep getting worse as I continue to look back at these). This is one of the more enjoyable oneshots in this book (to me), so I may in the future revise this oneshot and publish it either by itself or in a new collection. Hopefully I can improve on some of the parts that weren't so enjoyable, clear up some confusion that may occur in the oneshot, fix grammar, etc. If I dare myself, it might become an actual fanfiction (shocking, right?), but I doubt it'll go THAT far. Wish me luck.  
> -Amaicha


End file.
